


Directed by John Hughes

by blakefancier



Series: Young Lovers [56]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-17 23:16:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5888962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blakefancier/pseuds/blakefancier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The prom!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Directed by John Hughes

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, wow, look at me, posting two stories in one day. Go, me!

Steve was more than a little surprised by how excited Tony was about going to the prom. A few weeks after agreeing to go with Tony, the prom committee received an influx of cash that allowed them to book a better venue at a hotel in Manhattan. He was pretty sure he knew who to thank for that.

Tony also gave him money to buy the tickets, then ordered him to a little shop for a tux fitting, because according to Tony, they shouldn't be matchy-matchy, but they *should* complement each other. Steve probably should have said no, after he was done rolling his eyes, but Tony was so happy about it all. And, well, that kind of made *Steve* happy and excited for the prom.

So he went along with it. 

Soon enough it was prom night and he was actually feeling a little nervous about the whole thing. He paced the living room, checking his watch while Sarah took pictures of him.

"Stop tugging on your bowtie," she said, gently pulling his hands from the offending article. "It's fine. You look so handsome. I wish your father were here."

"Me, too." He smiled at her and then kissed her cheek. "I also wish Tony would hurry up and get here. I told Marissa and Arnie that we'd pick them up fifteen minutes ago." 

"Well, you know Tony. He's always on his own timetable," she said. 

Steve looked at his watch again and sighed; they were gonna lose their dinner reservation. He pulled his phone out of his pocket just as there was a knock at the door. He quickly opened the door and Tony came strolling in.

"Sorry I'm late. Traffic was awful." Tony grinned at him. "Hey, you look great; Malcolm always does good work. But there's something missing." Tony held out a clear plastic box.

Steve took the box from him. "Please tell me this isn't a corsage."

Tony rolled his eyes, then grinned when Sarah started taking pictures. "No, dumbass, it's a boutonniere. Here, let me." He opened up the box and took out a yellow rose surrounded by a spray of baby's breath. He pinned it on Steve with a flourish. 

"Thanks, Tony." Steve's face grew hot and he wasn't sure why.

"Okay, I want a couple of pictures. Steve, put your arm around Tony." Sarah took a step back and fiddled with her camera.

"Mom, we're already late," Steve protested.

"My mom's gonna want copies, Sarah." Tony settled against Steve's side, beaming ecstatically. 

Steve sighed and figured it would be faster if he just went along. A billion pictures later, they were on their way, picking up Marissa and Lori first, then Arnie and Michael. 

None of them were too happy about the tardiness, until Tony brought out a couple of bottles of champagne. Everyone but Steve was tipsy by the time they got to the restaurant. And of course, the place held their reservation; anything for young Mr. Stark. 

***** 

The theme for the prom was something like 'Fairytale Dream' or something silly like that. Despite that, the hotel banquet hall looked amazing, decked out in blue and white Christmas lights, and fake plants and trees to make it look like some sort of enchanted forest. 

The band was playing something slow and Marissa grabbed Lori, pulling her onto the dance floor. Arnie and Michael wandered off to see if the punch bowl had been spiked yet, and to do the honors if it hadn't.

"It's beautiful," Steve said over the music and looked at Tony. "You wanna dance?" 

Tony nodded and they made their way to the dance floor. It was weird and a little awkward the first few dances, but eventually Steve felt like they'd managed all right. After a couple of hours, Steve let Tony loose on the room; there were more than a few girls eyeing him.

He had a good time: he had lots of spiked punch, danced with everyone who asked him—which was more than a few people—then pulled Tony away from a group of girls to take their prom picture.

By the time midnight hit, he was tired and ready to go home, though he knew that no one else was. He was about ready to catch a cab to the mansion, when Tony came up beside him and led him out of the room.

"Tony, what are you doing?" Steve blinked rapidly as he adjusted to the bright lights of the hallway. 

"You looked about ready to bail and you don’t need to." Tony pulled a keycard from his pocket. "I got us a room." 

"I'd really rather just go home," he said, but let Tony herd him towards the elevators.

"No, no, no. It's not even that late, Steve. C'mon, man. We'll order room service and watch a movie." Tony hit the elevator button and rocked back on his heels, grinning. "It'll be great."

Steve sighed, but let Tony pull him into the elevator and up to the penthouse floor. 

"Oh, damn," Tony said, patting his pockets. "I left my wallet in the limo. I told Marissa they could use it to get home—the limo, not my wallet. Here, take the cardkey; I'll be right back."

Steve chuckled softly and slid the card into the slot and opened the door. The lights were already on so he set the cardkey on the table in the small foyer and walked into the living area of the suite. "Oh," he said, stumbling to a stop as Howard rose from the couch, looking absolutely amazing in a tux. "What… What are you doing here?"

"Did you really think I'd miss your prom?"

"Howard," he murmured softly and quickly closed the distance between them, wrapping his arms around Howard in a tight embrace. "I'm going to kill Tony for not telling me."

"No, you're not." Howard pulled back just enough for a kiss. "You look stunning, babe."

"So do you." God, Howard looked perfect. 

"You want some champagne?" Howard asked and Steve shook his head.

"I want to dance with you."

"Luckily, we planned for that." Howard took out a tiny remote from his pocket and pointed it at the iPod sitting on the desk. 

Steve laughed as the Psychedelic Furs' 'Pretty in Pink' started. "You let Tony pick the music, didn't you?"

"I can handle the 80's music. I'm just glad it's not heavy metal." 

"He probably added the whole soundtrack to 'The Breakfast Club'." Not that Steve cared; he liked the soundtrack, besides, Howard was here. Nothing could bring down his mood. He began to sway to the music and a moment later, Howard followed along. 

"You gonna let me go at some point?" Howard asked.

"Nope. From this point on, every dance is a slow dance." Steve sighed, content. "I love you." 

Howard stroked his back. "I love you, too, I just want you to be happy."

"I am." Steve smiled suddenly. "Mostly. There is one thing, though. A rite of passage."

"A rite of passage?" Howard pulled back so that he could look Steve in the face.

Steve bit his lower lip and looked unsure. "I… I'm a virgin."

The look of confusion on Howard's face was comical, but Steve saw the moment when he got it. "A virgin. I see. " Howard glanced at the door to the bedroom. "Don't worry, I'll be gentle."

"But not too gentle."

"No, not too gentle," Howard promised, then turned off the music. "I don’t want to fuck to 'Let's Hear It for the Boy'."

Steve laughed all the way to the bedroom.


End file.
